Realities
by NatashaJaniphil
Summary: A deeper look at our favourite and not so favourite characters. Unconnected one shots about various characters. Almost no pairings. Latest: (1) Fleur Delacour
1. Acceptance -Scorpius Malfoy

**Scorpius Malfoy - Acceptance**

Scorpius Malfoy had always known he wouldn't be accepted well at Hogwarts.

He had known because he had experienced all of this before. The whispers, the not so discreet glances, and the rumours had followed him everywhere. Every vile speculation had stopped hurting him after a while. One can get immune to mindless gossip after awhile. People going out of their way to avoid him, 'Voldemort's spawn' was getting old. Yes, he didn't fear the name as his father did, because of all these tales he thought he had a right to call his 'father' by his name. Yet, this only increased the smear campaign.

All his father's friends, at least those who weren't in Azkaban, had also murmured about his parentage. He didn't let it bother him, if he did, it would be unbearable to live.

What he hadn't been ready for was other children being disgusted by him. His father's friends and aquaintances had never brought along their children to his house, and the reaction of other children his age was slightly foreign to him. His father had explained, of course that them being children would only increase their fear and hate, and that he should try his best to find friends. Draco Malfoy had done his best to make his child's life as normal as possible, even with all odds against him. Scorpius appreciated that. He knew his father had to be ridiculed at work as well, but he didn't let it affect him, just like Scorpius.

Scorpius mourned for his mother, even though he never knew her. His father would have been far happier with her in his life. The canard would have been worse than ever, but that wasn't a matter of concern. Much.

He made his first friend on the Hogwarts Express, an experience that his father told would be enchanting beyond magic, and it had been so. It felt wonderful to be accepted and welcomed by someone and Scorpius strived to do the same for Albus. His father hadn't been pleased with his choice in friends, but he could see how much Albus meant to Scorpius and let the matter slide.

He had fascinating experiences with Albus, and through all the ups and downs, the joy and despair, was glad to have a companion. Soon, they were joined by Rose, and just like the Golden Trio, they were happy with each other. Scorpius thought it was the best feeling in the universe to have friends like these.

He was elated when he made it onto the Quidditch team as a chaser, along with Albus as the seeker. Even Rose had been chosen as the keeper for the Gryffindor team, along with reserve seeker.

In fifth year, there had been the whole fiasco about a false alarm indicating he had cheated, which they later found out had been rigged by someone who disapproved of his presence in the school. One of the sons of Romilda Brocklehurst née Vane, but Harry Potter, Albus' father had cleared it all up with his Auror team, and Scorpius had again felt that estatic joy of being someone who others found worth defending.

His later years at Hogwarts had gone without a hitch, and he had settled down with Albus and Rose, sharing the same appartment, and not caring in the least about people who didn't accept him due his 'heredity'. Because he had people who cared about him and not his so called lineage.

He was already accepted by the people who mattered to him. And that was all that mattered.

 **Word count : 593.**

 **Challenges: [JUNE-JULY EVENT] World Cup Challenge: Round 3, Egypt.**


	2. Waves - Daphne Greengrass

**Daphne Greengrass - Waves**

Daphne felt the waves cleanse her feet.

She was standing on the private beach of her summer house in France. Hidden from all, even wizards, unless you had Greengrass blood running through your veins. She liked that. It meant no one would ever see her crumble slightly under the waves of emotions that flooded her when she visited.

Every summer she'd come here to let go. Her parents would accompany her, of course, along with her sister, but they knew she preferred to find solace in the solitude she found here. She had been responsible enough to be left alone since the age of eight, maybe even younger.

She had to be responsible, mature and calm to handle everything, or she would not be safe. Already so much had been taken away from her. She didn't want to lose more. When she was about nine months old, Death Eaters had raided their house in vengeance as the Greengrasses had remained neutral. They had raped her mother, made her screams echo in the night. That was what she heard when near a dementor. The blue eyed girl had hated her third year. It had been beyond depressing to be in close proximity to the cloaked creatures.

But the Death Eaters hadn't stopped at that. They had rendered her sterile, spelled permanently when she wasn't even a year old. The dark haired girl would never be able to concieve. They wanted to make creating heirs a painful memory and experience. She had known that since she overheard her parents' conversation on her seventh birthday. Yay, hapy birthday to Daphne! You can never have children of your own. And yep, you're lucky to be informed that you cannot birth a child when you're one yourself. Best birthday ever. Daphne snorted as she walked further into the water, resisting the current of the waves.

When she understood what that meant from her parents' reluctant explanation, she had locked herself away and come out with a new resolution to always protect her loved ones and be on guard. Never let anyone fool her to harm her later. That is where the Ice Queen was born.

And she had kept up the persona through all her years at Hogwarts, yet managed to find a friend. Though Tracey was a friend she didn't mind having, as she was one of her loved ones now. Someone for whom she would fight to the death.

Then Voldemort had been resurrected. Her heart had almost stopped, fear flooding through her for her family and Tracey, when she got the news. As soon as he went public, she urged her mother and father to leave Britain and relocate here, in France. They agreed easily, a repeat of last time wasn't something they craved. Without telling anyone, the family departed for France.

Daphne had been even more cautious than them. She had contacted Harry Potter and urged him to let her know if the Death Eaters seemed to be moving in on the neutral parties in the last war. He had assured her he would contact her.

Now, he had informed her of the dreaded move by Voldemort. The brunette had been grateful for the information and was again glad for the summer house's protections. Not even Voldemort could break these, as they were built from love and peace She felt content that years of her determination had paid off. She had achieved her goal of keeping her family safe during dark times.

As she watched the waves calm down slowly, over a couple of hours, she felt the waves of her emotions settle as well, bringing peace to her mind.

* * *

 **Word count: 609**

 **Challenges:**

 **Insane house Challenge: 36.**

 **Assignment #12, but I think I'm too late.**

 **Summer funfair: Hook a Ship, B14, kayak, prompt: waves.**

 **Chocolate Frog Card Club: Bronze. Daphne Greengrass.**


	3. Owlery Observations - Hedwig

**Hedwig - Owlery Observations**

Hedwig observed many secrets while up in the Owlery. Whether delivery or an evening meeting up in the tower, Harry's friend was treated to gossip Lavender would die to know.

Since owls were sent mostly during the morning or just before curfew -to make sure they reached at an appropriate time- our favourite owl had witnessed quiet evenings spent between Slytherin Theo Nott and Gryffindor Fay Dunbar.

And you'd be surprised to know Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were exchanging love letters right under Ron and Harry's noses. With many other such amours, the Owlery was a wonderful place.

* * *

 **WC 100 words.**

 **Back to school event: The Owlery.**


	4. Potions Prodigy? - Snape & Harry

**AN: A funny one-shot that popped into my mind when I saw the prompt. Enjoy.**

 **I don't own the orignal book.**

~Natasha.

* * *

 _ **Potions Prodigy?**_

 _ **featuring: Severus Snape and Harry Potter**_

Harry riffled through his backpack, searching for his Potions homework. When he had checked it thrice, with no success, he groaned.

Thank goodness Slughorn was teaching Potions now, Snape would've torn him apart for this.

He glumly trudged towards Slughorn to make his excuses, without knowing, that in the defense classroom, Snape was holding the missing parchment from his backpack.

Snape skimmed through the work, curious to see whether Dumbledore was right about the Potter boy having talent of his own. After scanning a few pages, twice, his worst suspicions were confirmed, and his roar echoed through the halls, "POTTER!"

* * *

 **Word count: 100**

 **Challenges:**

 **Back to School event: (object) Backpack/Rucksack**


	5. Alone - Rose Weasley

_**Alone - Rose Granger-Weasley**_

Rose stood in the Trophy Room staring at her own trophy. Only people who coveted a trophy or landed in detention came here.

Not Rose though. She was here to repent.

She had spent all her life being the best, and had surpassed all records academically and athletically. She'd taken OWLs in her third year and NEWTs in her fourth. Although she had passed with flying colours, later she began to realize she had given up her childhood. None of her friends was connected to her anymore and she was alone in the worst of ways. She forever would be.

* * *

 **WC: 100**

 **Challenges:**

 **Back to school: (location) The Trophy Room.**


	6. Silver Linings - Draco Malfoy

_**Silver Linings - Draco Malfoy**_

Draco was almost ecstatic to receive the prefect badge. He wasn't, though, because his family was in disgrace in the Dark Lord's ranks.

He turned his badge over in his fist a few times, wishing, hoping that life would be back to normal. His simple, normal life. It was ironic because in the past he'd never describe his life as simple, yet now, he did. It was better than suffering under Crucio everyday under Him as repayment.

He caressed the green badge lined with silver. Unfortunately, there would be no more silver linings in his life for the foreseeable future.

* * *

 **WC: 100**

 **AN: Wow, I write a lot of sad stories. I never noticed it earlier.**

 **Challenges:**

 **Back to School: (object) Prefect Badge.**


	7. Not Fated - James P & A Sinistra

**_Not Fated_**

 ** _featuring:_ _James Fleamont Potter x Aurora Sinistra_**

Aurora knew their relationship was not fated.

Yet, it felt comfortable and genuine. She'd always float in for breakfast now. And lunch. And dinner. James was that loving and compassionate to her

Flirting effortlessly, knowing exactly when to comfort each other or leave the other alone - she and James were the perfect couple or so they said.

Sometimes, she felt bad for being happy when everyone's relatives were dying in the battlefield. She had confessed as much to McGonagall, who had shushed and advised her to enjoy it, even though she muttered about such relationships being scandalous in her time.

* * *

 **WC: 100**

 **Challenges:**

 **Back to school:** **(scenario) Getting into a romantic situation/relationship while at school (no teacher/student)**

 **-Natasha.**

 **PS: I added this in here as it isn't much of a pairing and it's stamped up above, 'not fated'.**


	8. Moony Night - Remus & Sirius

_**Moony Night**_

 _ **featuring: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black**_

Remus sighed, exhausted after suffering two "Moony" nights. Thank Merlin, it was over. He headed back to the common room and trudged up the stairs.

Sirius was waiting, sitting on his bed which was horribly messy . "Better night? Mine was."

Moony nodded in relief, as Sirius continued, "You know that we will be able to join you soon, right? It'll get much better. And fun. " Sirius grinned.

"Sure, " the werewolf stifled a yawn and climbed into his bed.

Immediately, he leapt back and glared, "There is a girl in my bed. Why?"

Sirius smirked, "Well my bed was untidy, so... "

* * *

 **WC: 100**

 **Challenges:**

 **Back to school: (dialogue) "There is a girl in my bed."**

 **Please review!**


	9. Sherry Bottles(1) - Sybil Trelawney

_**Sherry Bottles (1) - Sybil Trelawney**_

Sybil had roamed every school, the small insignificant ones where all the extremely poor wizarding children went to, and had failed to get a job.

Finally, she had gathered up whatever meagre courage she had and contacted Hogwarts.

Surprisingly, she had been accepted. Maybe Dumbledore was really going senile in his old age, or her acting skills were better under pressure.

She gazed out the North Tower window, standing in her own room and decided she didn't care at all.

Smiling, she raised her glass of sherry and toasted herself in landing one of the best jobs in the country.

* * *

 **WC: 100**

 **Challenges:**

 **Back to school: (character) Sybil Trelawney**


	10. Sherry Bottles(2) - Sybil Trelawney

_**Sherry Bottles (2) - Sybil Trelawney**_

Sybil Trelawney sneaked out of the North Tower, and headed towards the kitchens.

She thought it would be useful in hiding her sherry bottles.

To her dismay, the house elves said any alcohol consumed by teachers would be monitored during working days. She sought another way and the the elves, helpful as ever directed her to the 'Come and Go room'.

Walking back and forth in front of the wall, she found the room which would be her wine closet for many years.

It was something dictated by fate, she mused later, while hiding her bottles without making much noise.

* * *

 **WC: 100**

 **Challenges:**

 **Back to school: (scenario) Finding the Room of Requirement for the first time.**


	11. Worthy - Cedric Diggory

**_Worthy - Cedric Diggory_**

Cedric was standing in the centre of the maze, staring at Harry Potter.

Hundreds of thoughts flashed through his mind. Winning the tournament alone, seeing his family and Cho in the crowd, cheering for him, earning a thousand galleons for his performance... but he could also picture Harry, standing at the sidelines, yet more deserving of the position.

Someone who hadn't even wanted to participate in this deadly tournament.

Cedric straightened his shoulders. The prize should go to the worthier champion. Even if it wasn't him.

Yet, that thought was what made him the best choice for the Hogwarts Champion.

* * *

 **WC: 100**

 **Challenges:**

 **Back to school: (character) Cedric Diggory**


	12. Recognised - Ron Weasley

**_Recognised - Ron Weasley_**

Lunch. It was Ron's favourite time of the day, and not only because of the food.

It was then that all the students were informed of the DA meetings. Eyes always turned to the three of them in anticipation and gratefulness.

It made Ron feel recognised. He wasn't just another Weasley's anymore.

He was one of the DA's founders.

He was one of Harry's best students.

He was the one who helped others learn spells.

He was the one who learnt the Patrons faster than most others, even Hermione.

He was _Ron._

Every week, Ronald loved being recognised for himself

* * *

 **WC: 100**

 **AN: These last few stories haven't been as good as what they could be, and I apologize for that. I'm in a time constraint, and I'll come back and edit them later.**

 **Challenges:**

 **Back to school: (Word) Lunch.**


	13. Being There - Lavender & Parvati

_**Being There**_

 _ **featuring: Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil**_

Lavender smiled giddily. It was her first Hogsmeade trip and she had snagged a date already. She would have been happier if it were Parvati exploring it with her, but you can't get everything in life.

She roamed the streets with her date, though she got frustrated when the boy spent too much time at Honeydukes, and spent over an hour at Zonko's prank shop. Later, he couldn't compromise and let her have more time at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. No, they had to rush and leave after a hasty drink - which she hadn't even been able to enjoy.

It was been horrible and frustrating, overall.

The blonde was extremely glad she decided to cut their outing short, and meet Parvati at the Three Broomsticks.

She ranted about all the rude and obnoxious manners the third year had, and the brunette listened with patient ears and smoothed her ruffled feathers. Soon, she was feeling much better.

After paying for their meal, the best friends wandered the roads at their own pace to places of their liking.

Lavender glanced at her companion and silently thanked Parvati for simply _being there_ for her.

Maybe this Hogsmeade visit wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

 **AN: 100**

 **Challenges:**

 **Back to school: (scenario) Visiting Hogsmeade.**


	14. Extra Credit - Hermione Granger

_**Extra Credit - Hermione Granger**_

Hermione was tempted to bite her nails as she stood outside on the Quidditch Pitch. She had wanted to be part of the Charms Club, and had talked to Anthony, one of the members. He had invited her over to the Quidditch pitch for the next meeting to see if she fit in.

At the time it had seemed like a good idea. Now, standing at the very place where she had met her first obstacle in learning magic didn't seem like a good idea.

She looked at the eager faces around her, and strengthened her resolve. It didn't matter where she was, only what she knew.

Turns out, it did matter where she was. As she was currently sitting on a Cleansweep, holding on for dear life.

They had urged her onto it saying it was best if everyone experienced the practical parts of studying Broomstick Charms.

She had felt terrible about refusing the group. Especially because Su Li, a timid girl in her year had ridden it as well, even though she was jittery about it.

And here she was up in the air - her greatest fear - all for extra credit for being part of extra curricular activities.

* * *

 **WC: 100**

 **Challenges:**

 **Back to School: (scenario) Joining a school club / extra curricular.**


	15. Show Them All - Harry, Hermione, Ron

_**Show Them All**_

 ** _featuring: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley_**

Harry searched for Hermione at the Gryffindor table, but she wasn't there. He tried to crush the guilt building up in his chest. He hadn't stood up for her, just like nobody stood up for him back in Surrey. He was doing the same thing, and he despised himself for it.

He stood up and left the feast with a perplexed Ron following him. Harry ignored Ron's confused questions until they left the Great Hall.

As soon as they were outside, Harry turned to Ron, "It's Hermione! She's missing the feast because of us. "

Ron shifted uncomfortably, "She'll come back. Plus, she's in the girl's toilet."

"I suppose so, but she's been there for hours." Harry replied.

"Okay." Ron came along with him, regretful for his harsh words.

* * *

They had knocked on the stall door to find Hermione hiccuping with tears streaming down her face.

"What do you want? This is the girls bathroom, you shouldn't be here. " She said, hiding her face from them immediately.

"We're sorry Hermione." Harry spoke up, "We shouldn't have called you those names. "

"Yeah, I'm sorry about calling you a nightmare today when you were helping me. " Ron added lamely.

She propped her head up on her palms, "Really? I know people don't like me correcting them, especially at Hogwarts. "

"Yes, really. Everybody, including us, was just jealous because you're so good at everything."

"And all of us are duffers." Ron said earnestly and uneloquently.

Hermione gave half a laugh, her throat still clogged by tears.

And that was how their friendship started. They stayed there until curfew, chatting, and the end of their conversation went something like this:

"Yes, and tomorrow you can show them all, that you're brilliant and better than any of them! " Harry declared.

Hermione laughed, "I'm going to show them? What do you think I've been doing? "

"It'll be different! _We'll_ show them up, especially Malfoy." Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust as the others' laughter rang through the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **WC:334**

 **Challenges:**

 **Assignment #5 Dark Charms, Ta** **sk #3:** Inflatus: Write about someone with a big ego. Alt. write about boosting someone's ego.


	16. Winning Hearts - Fleur Delacour

_**Winning Hearts - Fleur Delacour**_

Fleur watched the Weasley family interact comfortably (and loudly), and wished she could be a part of the family her Bill was. She loved the British customs and language, though not as much as her own. Fleur felt as if an invisible barrier separated her from the red headed family. Why? She did not know. Maybe it was her French roots or her Veela ancestry or her less than satisfactory English. Yes, she knew her English wasn't much better, even after three years of living in Britain.

It wasn't that her disike of some of the Weasleys was fake. No, she hated the loud and overbearing manner of the entire family (except Arthur Weasley).But she loved the small ways in which Madame, no, Mrs. Weasley showed her love and affection for her children; they way the twins would joke and flirt with her; the gentle, apologetic smile Mr. Weasley gave her whenever Mrs. Weasley criticised her; they way Ron and Ginny fought over every small thing (and her). It was all very endearing, and not to forget Bill whom she loved with her heart and soul.

Ginny Weasley reminded her of her sister but unlike Gabby, she hated Fleur. The female Weasleys never hid their displeasure from her, but they tolerated her because their son or brother loved her. Tolerated, not accepted.

But Fleur Isabelle Delacour was not backing down. The Veela were creatures of love and passion, and they would never bow before any challenge. She would worked towards making bridges (or was the proverb mending?) with the Weasleys.

Her Bill was being so kind and loving to her, that she was determined to win the hearts of his loved ones. Maybe doing some more chores would help. Now, what was there to do besides feeding the chickens and making food...?

* * *

 **WC: 303**

 **Challenges:**

 **Assignment 7 Literature. Task 6 Write about someone watching others from afar and wishing to be a part of their lives.**


	17. Fudged - Cornelius Fudge

**_Fudged - Cornelius Fudge_**

A short, pompous looking man stood in his office, spinning a lime green bowler hat nervously.

Cornelius had been horrified at the idea of You-Know-Who returning back from the dead and had hastily declared the whole event after the third task preposterous. Now, he wasn't so sure.

If he went running back to Dumbledore now, after a week of the other Ministry officials claiming the old man was senile, he would welcome his support, yet try to interfere in the Ministry's ongoings. If he had just agreed back then, it would've been a different story. If the Minister did back down from his stance of ignoring Voldemort's return, Lucius would take back his support - political and financial. That would surely ruin his chances of being re-elected.

If, if, if. It was always that same damned word. It wouldn't do him any good to ponder upon mere wishes now.

He would gain Lucius Malfoy's continued aid by living in ignorance of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's rebirth, but he would risk Dumbledore's retaliation in that case. Since he was the only one feared by the Dark Lord, that again wouldn't be very wise.

It was damned if you did, damned if you didn't.

* * *

 **WC 200**

 **Challenges:**

 **Assignment #9: Arts and Crafts 101: Task 5 Sticker-Write about someone feeling stuck.**


End file.
